


MY FAV LINES FROM GRAINIPIOT'S WORKS (with descriptions)

by Senchagreentea



Category: League of Legends
Genre: FIC REVIEW, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senchagreentea/pseuds/Senchagreentea
Summary: THIS ISNT A FIC ITS A GIFT FOR ONE OF MY FAVE AUTHORSGRAINIPIOTalternate titleME SCREAMING/CRYING AT GRAINI'S FICS (in a good way!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: works for my fav authors





	MY FAV LINES FROM GRAINIPIOT'S WORKS (with descriptions)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grainipiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/gifts).



my fav parts from granipiot's YISUO WORKS  
alternative title: me screaming/ crying at graini's yisuo works (in a good way)  
THIS REALLY ISNT A FIC ITS JUST REALLY A GIFT

Fic 1: a warm place

Naw loveliest, I'm not going to move, now I'm in the most perfect place »

A little smack on the head, still sweet and loving. « Mmmh okay... but it's all your fault »

it started everything can i really say anything different?  
U HAVE DA BEST YISUO FICS FOR MEEEEE  
just try and change my mind HAHAHAHAH

fic 2: A glint of challenge  
Yi just lies on Yasuo, head resting on his chest, both exhausted. The wuju master lift his head lazily, giving the most loving gaze possible, a faint blush creeping on his cheek and shy smile.

LEMME SAY 1 THING BECAUSE IT IS APPARENT IN ALL OF GRAINI'S FICS  
CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

fic 3:just in time  
The Wuju master already ached for his alpha and he wasn't even out of his obligations. So he just bit his lip, keeping in any suspicious noises and praying for mercy.

LIL YI NEEDS YASUO.  
THATS IT OMYGAHD IM DYING AHA

fic 4:a storm in summer  
The ronin opened his eyes to meet his mate's ones, another way to maintain their bond. Safety and peace, present in both gaze, the full acceptance and love of the other.  
  
"Hi, little Yi"  


O SHIT AHAHA  
ending is AAAAAAAA  
cute fluffy and DA SMUT AHHHHHH

  
fic 5:Conflicted  
« I'm yours et you're mine »

TRUE DAT  
TRUUEEE DATTTTTTTTTTT 

fic 6:down the hill  
« Aaaaw, you care about me ! » he laughed. The Wuju master got to his feet then sat in Yasuo's lap, back to chest, comfortable.  
  
« Knowing you, you'd freeze to death without feeling it. I still don't understand how you managed to survive with such a 'thin' outfit. » he sighed, wrapping himself up with his lover's arms.  
  
« Yes but you love the sight, don't you ? » a smirk would be expected but no, just a teasing tone.  


JUST CUTE YASUO AND YI DOIN THEIR THING  
AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT AHAH

fic 7:how it feels

The Unforgiven's voice was barely a whisper, husky purr : « A lot, most of you, your hand inside of me, on my cock....your wonderful taste on my tongue.... » To support his words, he licked the other's lips in a seductive way. « But I remember also that you promised to fuck me... » a thrust of his hips, chasing warmth with a deliberate groan « So do it, fuck me so hard that I'll be sore for days, give me a reason to scream your name »

YASUO-  
I CANT- AHHHHHHHH  
hoRNY YASUO BEING HORNY YASUO HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHHAH  
IMA JUST AHAH

fic 8:vunerable  
It was too much for him, seeing this man under him pawing at whatever body part he could reach, so helpless in his denied end that he forgot how to speak coherent. So Yi let him go, a last press on his slit .  
  
« Come for me. Now. » voice shuddering a little from the tension and his own need.  
YI POWER BOTTOM WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

  
fic 9: just a visit

« I know, I know. But they cannot see us. » his husky voice gave a light shiver to the latter and before he could reply, he took two of Yi’s fingers in his mouth and sucked gently. The intense gaze he gave met an equally desperate one – and he loved getting this kind of reaction to the slightest teasing.  
  
What he wanted to say was forgotten, replaced by a gasp at the obscene display. Since when did it got so difficult to resist to that man, he would never know. Maybe it had always been like this, maybe it was one of the reason he loved him – though Yi would refuse to confess it. Damn him and his wicked mouth.

YI IS HORNY FOR YASUO  
AND YASUO IS HORNY FOR YI  
IM DYING AHAHAHAHAHAH

  
fic 10:reflection  
As expected, Yi met his gaze and already his cheeks took a pink hue in reaction to the compliment. He stepped into the shower, trying to sound as calm as usual : « Pick your jaw off the ground. You look like an idiot. ». Yet fondness gave a softer turn to the comment.  
  
« And you look handsome... » Smooth tone, the most effective one.

  
BISH WAT HE UNO REVERSED DAT SHIT AHAHAHAHAHH

  
fic 11:distance closed

Acting on his urge to get closer, Yasuo embraced the latter from behing, till they were spooning. There was small questionning noise from Yi but he moved his hands to Yasuo anyway.  
  
« Errrrrrrr it’s to share warmth. So we don’t get cold, ya know ? » Not too loud, they were close enough.

  
OOHHHHH YASUO MAKIN A MOOOVE  
and yi accepts -0-

fic 12:what if (5th fav fic)

Yi felt himself blushing under the widening gaze, hoping it was for positive reasons. Am I good enough ?

OFC U ARE U LIL BEAN DONT U EVER DOUBT THAT

fic 13:to catch a drifting star

« A second ? Do you want me to wait ? We can try another time. » Something in his voice, not really bothered but sure impacted by the latest moves. There was so little clues about Yi’s state, from his condition as entity but every tiny detail was worth it.  
  
« No ! Not what I meant ! I-I’m just really really…I don’t know ? Thrilled, excited ! Don’t be scared, I’m just too happy. »

AHHH OFC U TOO HAPPY IM JUST AAHHHHH AAAAAA  
aaaaaAAAAAAAAA

  
fic 14:cold days indeed  
All he needed to be appeased. Maybe the afternoon wouldn’t be that painful, even in Yi’s absence. Smiling, Yasuo hugged the blanket, face pressed to it as to muffle his own surge of love. What a cutie…  
AHH WHAT A CUTIE INDEED!!!!

fic 15:away in the stars  
Fiiiiiiiine…really good…haha, I didn’t know I would wake up during it. » Genuine laugh, heartwarming.

EVERYTHING YOU DO IS HEARTWARMING  
(same goes with graini LOL)

fic 16:Unforgiven (4th fav fic)  
So you can find me dead drunk on your terrace ? No thanks ! I will wait for you ! »  
  
The laugh coming next was as blessed as fire during winter, so heartwarming, as Yi reached the woods then disappeared of Yasuo’s vision.  
  
Precious

BRUH THIS LINE MADE ME SNORT AHAH  
AHHHHHH 

fic 17:remedy to solitude  
[u’re so fucking cute]  
[love u bby <3]  
  
[I love you too. Sleep well, Yasuo.]

AAAAAAAAAA THEIR SO CUTE I CANT I JUST CANT-

fic 18:so far, so close  
It didn’t even take long. Without waiting he looked at the picture, blooming love ready to spill. Just Yasuo, all he asked. Lying back in bed, grinning like an idiot. A happy fool, loved so much. Mine.  
Yi answered with as many heart emojis he could then he surrended to sleep, pulling the blanket.

*insert heart emojis here*

fic 19:now or never (3rd fave fic)

Love.  
  
He loves me too. He could still see vividly these words, engraved in his mind to be cherished. Not once he thought about crying over a text but here he was.

AAAAAAAAAAA IM FANGIRLING IN THE CORNER BYE

  
fic 20:hold back (or not)  
Many things got out of his mind while under such need, it explained why Yasuo forgot about their cat. The second they – at last- arrived home, Lily welcomed them noisily, purring so much as she leapt to their feet. Door locked, they could stop holding back.  
  
« Hey hey peanut, sorry but we’re busy ! »

LILY OH POOR LILY  
ASDYTSFSHTFZAJYSFYJAAVAJHAQJHA

fic 21:to the very last drop  
Despite these jokes, he still let Yasuo come closer until he could snuggle against him.  
  
« I love you too, darling. »  
  
A kiss pressed to his cheek, enough to forget any reason to be annoyed or mad. It was just that good.

I -  
AHAAAAAAAAAAAAA   
I UH-   
aaaaaaAAAaAAAaAaaAAAAA

  
fic 22:fleur de saison (2nd fave)

Yasuo, tell me…Do you love me… ? » All that mattered. Depending on that answer, everything would change.  
  
The shy attempt at going away from Yi broke his heart further. Everything made him reconsider the purpose of all this.  
No answer. Yasuo averted his gaze as a few tears fell.  
  
« A-Alright, I won’t force you. Just know that I’m serious, I wouldn’t lie to you… » Decision taken, despite the slow pain of not hearing any confirmation.  
  
Yi stood and as quick the latter surged to stop him, holding him back by his wrist.  
  
« No ! Please…I-I…I love you too… » So scared, as if it was his fault and he just committed a crime.

SHIT THE FEELS  
U HIT ME HARD  
GOD I CRIED AT THIS FOR LIKE 23MINS HAHA

fic 23:apesanteur

I LOVE EVERYSINGLE CHAPTER I CANT PICK A SINGLE ONE  
HEHE SORRY

fic 24:meant to be found  
There, so much for holding back. Now they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Although this was war time, it was perfectly understandable to reach in such way for someone dear when next day couldn’t be guarantied.  
  
Even once the kiss was broken, only to leave this gentleness after affection, they were helpless. Careful hands over each other in the same way someone would treat a splendid weapon, with deep care and genuine reverence. There was no risk to harm each other yet thye remained very cautious in any move. As if it would break the spell.

THIS FIC HURTS SO MUCH

  
fic 24:by your side (TIED FOR FIRSTPLACE!!!)

I LOVE EEVERY CHAPTER TOO AHAHAHAHAHAHAH

  
fic 25:recovery  
Exhaustion decided to hit now. Ah shit. It was rough and merciless, urging him to lie down and snuggle against Yi.  
  
Just before he could actually do it Yasuo’s face was gently cradled, coaxing him to look up. Oh ? There he found Yi gazing at him, a few tears having rolled down his cheeks in that ultimate run for climax. Stunning. So shy now and yet he looked for Yasuo’s attention.  
  
« I…thank you. »

  
NO I THANK YOU FOR THIS AMAZING MEAL!!!

fic 26:CRAWLING BACK TO YOU( MY FAV RN)

I LOVE EVERY CHAPTER ITS CUTE ITS FLFUFFY AND VERY LONG  
fic 27:WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN 

UH YES I LOVE IT DONT JUDGE ME

message to graini ehehe

  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE MEALS

i decided to create this because i love your works!  
thank you so much!  
THANK YOU SO MUCh!!!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH

i really cant say it enough  
thank you for taking the time to read and respond to me  
THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING

-made with love, adeteka


End file.
